Soul Snatchers
by Grufflump
Summary: Max goes to a wedding reception and meets Kai. Kai will change Max for life. How can Max help, if at all? Can true love blossom from a life off misery? Find out ...Yaoi MaxKai


Ok, now I am unbelievably sorry to anyone waiting for an update! But…I love the whole Vampire thing so…I am writing this…I **will **update all of my stories ASAP...sorry again

Me (author): I you have any thought on the story REVIEW! Also if you think you know where this story is going, please tell me in my review, I am interested in how many people get it write, I will tell you in my next chapter…I promise but I can't if you don't tell me! Ok now on with the story.

**

* * *

Soul Snatchers**

"Maxy," his Mum called up the stairs, "Ready yet?"

"I was born ready," He replied, which between them meant 'I almost am but I know I was supposed to be done ages ago'.

The blonde walked over to his wardrobe and took out some bright t-shirts. He didn't have any dark clothes and he loved bright colours. He put in his suitcase and orange t-shirt and a green one. He admired his packing work then remembered Draceil. He couldn't go anywhere without Draceil. Max felt like Draceil protected him. He didn't know from what but he did protect him. He zipped up his suitcase (which contained the t-shirts, a pair of dungarees, a shirt, a pair of smart black trousers and a tie. Max hated the shirt and trouser but he had to bring them, he was going to a wedding reception) and dragged it out of his room.

"Mum," he called, "I need your help!"

Max wasn't the strongest of boys (understatement of the century) and his Mum was actually quite strong for a women.

His Mum (Judy) came up the stairs and lifted his suitcase down the stairs.

"Oops" said Max running into his room, "Forgot something!"

He ran in, grabbed his toothbrush, on the way out picked up Draceil from his desk, and put him in his pocket.

He went down the stairs taken two at a time.

Judy looked stressed and she was reading off a list of things that she needed.

"Maxy," she said not looking up, "You remember that Steven is your cousin and his wife, Lorraine, are already married so you have to hug them and say congratulations as soon as you arrive, ok?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," joked Max.

"Your whole family will be there," she said looking at Max's blue eyes, "You may never meet some of them again."

"Then I will enjoy the time we have together," said Max.

Judy hugged Max, "Nothing dampens your spirits do they?"

"Well," said Max thinking, "I just try to look at the positive of everything. Eh Mum…?"

"What is it Maxy?" she asked worried.

"If we don't leave now then we are going to be late," he said giggling.

"What?" she said and looked at the clock, "Sh…ugar."

She hauled Max's suitcase out to the car. Max follow and handed her the car key's that she had forgotten on the table.

"Thanks," she mumbled and climbed back into the car. Max smiled to himself. What would she do without me, he thought.

"Ok have we got everything?" asked Judy looking around the car.

"Yes," said Max.

"Luggage?" she asked.

"Yes," said Max patiently.

"Gifts?" she said looking around for a silver wrapped present.

"Yes," repeated Max.

"Lunch, this is a long journey?" she asked, still sure they had forgotten something.

"Yes Mum," said Max, "We have got everything. The thing that you think you have forgotten is your sunglasses, which are in the glove compartment."

She checked the glove compartment and there were her sunglasses, "Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I," agreed Max.

They drove off and headed for the hotel at which the reception was held. Steven and Lorraine, Max's cousins, were having the reception because they went to Cyprus to get married on the rock of Aphrodite and not every one in their families could make it, so they were having a reception closer to where they lived.

"Max?" asked Judy half way there.

"Yeah Mum," he replied looking up from his book that he was reading.

"There will be drunk people there…" she began.

"Mum," said Max, "This will be the fifth time you've told me and I am seventeen, I can drink if I like, but I don't want to get hammered at someone's wedding..."

"Reception," Judy added.

"Yeah," said Max, "Anyway, why would I want to get drunk, it would impair my dancing."

Judy laughed. Max loved dancing and would at any opportunity, "There will be a disco," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"I know," said Max smiling, "I have brought my dancing shoes."

"Not those horrible trainers," said Judy.

"No," said Max sounding offended, "I didn't actually take them. I can dance in any shoes."

Judy laughed a little and then remembered, "No girls," she said sternly.

"No problem," said Max, "I am gay."

"Oh yeah," said Judy flustered, "I meant no boys."

"Well," said Max laughing, "I can't make any promises."

Judy smiled contently and let Max continue reading his book. She looked at the road and almost drove straight through a red light thinking about Max. All of his teachers, except one, had said he was polite, smart and happy. The one that hadn't had been in home economics, she said Max was always late. Max had agreed but then added that none of his other teachers had minded. My Max, thought Judy dreamily.

It was a four-hour car journey and they ate the cheese sandwiches that Judy had prepared for Max because he ate all the time. He wasn't growing, and he wasn't fat, he used up a lot of energy Beyblading. Judy still didn't know how that worked but had accepted it a long time ago.

"Max," she said, "No Beyblading."

"What!" said Max looking up horrified from his book, "No Beyblading what so ever. Not even a tiny winy little bit if I get bored and I could even go out side…"

"No Max," she said, the last time he had called out Draceil and started showing off, "This is a wedding reception, and you don't Beyblade."

"Fine," mumbled Max, returning to his book.

She knew that he probably would but that would stop him showing off. He loved attention and enjoyed pleasing people. He is so defenceless, Judy thought, What if some one. No, Judy cut herself off.

"No what," asked Max.

"Nothing honey," she said.

They arrived there and booked into the hotel.

"We're early," Max commented as they headed for their separated rooms.

"Are you sure Maxy," said Judy, "You really want your own room?"

"Yes," said Max, "I just might want to stay up later than you or something."

"Ok then," said Judy not convinced.

Max hugged her, "I'll be ok,"

"I know," she said hugging back, "Did you remember to pack you under…?"

"Yes," Max cut off blushing, "Bye Mum, see you at five here ok?"

"Ok," she said, "No dungarees. Your have to wear you black trousers."

"I know," he said picking up his suitcase, "But I am wearing them in the morning."

"I know that I can't stop you," she said smiling.

She kissed him and watched him go into his room.

"My Maxy is growing up," she said to herself.

**xXx**

Max went into his room and flopped on the bed. He took Draceil out of his pocket and put her on the dressing table beside his bed.

"It's ok," he said to Draceil, "I will blade later."

He smiled at her and then began getting ready. He went for a shower and when he came out his normally blonde puffy hair was flattened to his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. Someone knocked on the door.

It's Mum, Max thought, but what if it isn't. No it is, he decided, I don't know anyone else here well.

He went to the door, hair wet, towel around his waist, still wet and opened it. Standing there was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Max felt the blood rush to his face.

The guy looked him up and down and then looked into Max's eyes with his crimson ones.

"I am here," he said, "To welcome you to the wedding reception of Steven and Lorraine."

"Thanks," said Max, pulling the towel up higher on his waist. Well Max thought, since this can't get any worse, "Who are you?"

"I am Kai," said the grey (at the front) and blue (at the back) haired boy, "Kirk's girlfriend son from her previous marriage."

"I am Max," said Max smiling, pulling the towel higher again, "I am Judy's son."

"I know," said Kai, "The bar is opened at four and doesn't close."

"Ok that's nice to know," said Max, "Is Kirk Steven's brother?"

"Yes," said Kai, "You really need a tour of the family."

"I know," said Max smiling, "I don't get much chance to visit my family."

"I will give you a tour later then," said Kai looking him up and down again.

Max noticed that he had blue triangles on his cheeks.

"I'll let you get ready," said Kai, "What time are you coming down?"

"Five," said Max.

"Ok then you have half an hour, bye," said Kai walking away.

Max closed the door and sighed. What an idiot I must have looked like, thought Max, but I am glad to get a tour of the family.

Max dried off and put on his black shirt and trousers. He didn't button the top one and put the shiny black tie loosely around his neck.

"Why black?" Max mumbled to himself, "Why not a bright colour?"

Max hated black and he was all in black. He brushed his hair (which didn't really make a difference) and checked one last time in the mirror.

He wasn't going to do up the top button. He would refuse on the basis that him wearing black should be enough.

He walked out and met his Mum (Who was in a red dress).

"You look wonderful!" she said admiring her son.

"Yeah well I don't see you wearing black," Max said laughing, "I feel like a bloody Goth!"

"Actually," said Judy looking around, "There are some Goth's here."

"Well you won't be able to find them," said Max.

"Black isn't that bad," said Judy trying to do up his top button.

Max looked at her as she fumbled with the button, "Mum."

"What is it Maxy?" she said still trying to do up the button.

"Stop that," he said and she looked up at him, "I hate black and I want one bit of this outfit to be 'Max' not another person. Mum I am not a face in the crowd."

She smiled at Max then said, "Ok, let's go."

He took her arm and walked down the stairs. Max looked hot in the clothes but they were putting a damper on his Happy Go Lucky attitude. Black and other dark colours were not 'Max' as he put it; bright colours and orange dungaree's were.

Some relative hugged Judy and max was introduced. He tried to remember their names but he couldn't tell the difference between all these faces thrown at him.

"Mum," said Max after an hour of greeting people he had never met and almost instantly forgetting them, "I am gonna go get a drink, want one?"

"Eh," she paused and then smiled, "Vodka and coke."

"Be right back," he replied, relieved to get out of the situation.

Max headed for the bar and saw Kai sitting in a corner, smiling politely, acting as if he were interested. Only another teen could tell that he was not really and when Max caught his eye, he mouthed 'help.'

Max turned around laughing a little.

"What you want kid?" asked the barkeeper.

"Eh Vodka and coke and an Alco-pop flavoured orange," said Max not sure but he liked oranges.

The barkeeper grunted then turned to get the drinks. Max looked around the bar. There were no bright colours but there were a lot of people in bright shirts. Max sighed as he envied all the people in anything but black. He turned and saw Kai look at him desperately again, Max laughed then shook his head. He pointed to the drinks. 'I have to take these to my Mum' he mouthed back. Kai glared then turned back to the old relative still talking at him. Max paid for the drink then as he was on his way out he heard Kai say, "Oh look, here is my friend Max, I'll go get him, he like's war's."

Max hurried along to where his Mum was talking to another person he was sure he was related too somehow.

"There you go Mum got to go talk to you later," said Max handing her drink to her, and then rushing past. He was running away from being caught and dragged back to the old man by Kai. Max rushed into the bathroom and then sighed. He had gotten away. War was another depressing thing in life. Max looked around the bathroom; it was his favourite room so far. It was white everywhere except on the grey floor. Max walked around, enjoying the non-blackness off the room when the door burst open. He turned to see Kai standing there with one hand on his hip.

"I was looking for you," he said and began walking towards Max.

"I know," said Max happily, "I was running away."

"You are coming with me to see your great uncle Angus and keeping me company," he said still walking towards Max.

"No I am not," corrected Max backing up into the row of sinks, "Nice bright room," added Max conversationally.

"No I hate white, black is a really beautiful colour," he said still advancing on the cornered Max, "And you are coming."

"What makes you say that," said Max looking behind him trying to get further away, he liked this game with Kai.

"Because, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, you are coming because I cannot stand another remediation pf World War two from him where China bombed France and we fought and bet America. He is old, boring and I am not going through that alone."

"Why not someone else?" asked Max as he saw Kai begin to slow down in his walking towards him.

"Because I want you," he said and slowed down but still walked towards him

Max didn't know if Kai meant that he wanted him to be there or wanted him but Max just smiled.

"I am not coming to listen to some old guy recount a war that never happened," said Max sliding along the edge of the sinks.

"Yes you are," Kai said reaching him and holding him there by his wrists with surprising strength. Max just opened his mouth and stared at Kai's beautiful eyes.

"Come on," said Kai pulling lightly on Max's wrists.

Max shook him head and smiled, "I am not,"

Kai looked at him for a second then kissed him on the lips. It was Max's first kiss but it felt like the other boy was a master. The kiss deepened and Max felt himself get lost in it. Max felt like fore ever wouldn't be enough time.

"Sure?" he said pulling away.

Max's mouth was hanging opened and Kai let go off one of his wrists and gently pushed it up again, "Are you sure you wont come with me."

Max thought for a moment, "You stole my kissing virginity," Max stated.

"That was very good for your first kiss," Kai replied smiling.

"Are you coming?" Kai repeated.

Max looked dazed and then looked at Kai again, "What's in it for me?" Max asked finally smiling.

"Me," Kai said and walked out the door.

Max sighed and followed him out of the bathroom. Kai was sitting down in beside the old man and smiled as soon as he saw Max.

"Great uncle Matt," said Kai introducing Max as he sat down, "This is Max, you nephew."

Max waved awkwardly and mumbled "Hi."

Max felt like 'Kai kissed me' was tattooed across his forehead and he had to avoid his Mum on the way.

"Lets have a look at you sonny," said Great Uncle Matt (shortened to Matt)

Max smiled as he put his glasses further up his nose and looked at Max.

"Your blushing," Matt Stated.

"Am I?" asked Max looking at Kai.

"It's hot in here Great Uncle Matt," said Kai sitting back in his chair, "I am sure he is just hot."

Matt nodded then began to tell Max about the World War Two with all the wrong facts. Max nodded every so often and that kept him going. Max noticed that he really needed to trim his nose hairs. After thirty minutes, Max was bored stiff and looked around. He saw his Mum.

"Oh sorry," he interrupted, "My Mum wants me."

Max stood up and pulled Kai by his wrist, leading Kai away. He walked towards him Mum, glancing back to see him catch another person. She was plump and had mousy-brown hair. She looked shocked but then realised who it was. Max snuck behind his Mum and ran into the room that the disco was going to be in. There were people putting out seats and tables for drinks. Max smiled as he thought of himself dancing.

"Where are we?" laughed Kai.

"This is where the disco is going to be," said Max letting go off Kai's wrist and walking around the room. The room was white and Max saw strobe lights and Disc Jockey station.

"Do you want a tour of the family now?" asked Kai breaking his train off thought.

Max turned around and almost walked into him. Kai didn't move but he stood pleasantly smiling.

"Sure," said Max glancing around the room again.

Kai grabbed Max's arm and gently led him out off the room. Max felt that Kai was strong because of the way he easily pushed apart the large wooden doors. Kai let go as they left the room and began pointing out people to him.

"That is your Aunt Christine, and is her husband, your Uncle William," said Kai, "And there…"

"Kai," Max interrupted, "I am never going to remember all these names, do you want a drink."

Kai looked at him then smiled in a way that made Max blush again, "Yes," he replied.

"Maxy?" said a voice from behind Max, clearly in view for Kai.

Max cringed and then turned around. TERRIBLE TIMING! Max screamed at her inside his head, "Yes,"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Never better," replied Max smiling.

"Who is your friend?" she asked politely.

Max blushed again and turned around before his Mum saw, "This is Kai," Max said, "Kai, Judy, Judy, Kai. Judy is my Mum."

Kai smiled and then bowed, "Pleasure to meet you," he said politely then kissed her hand.

Max was shocked. Did a teenager like me just bow?

Judy hesitated then walked off to talk to another woman.

"Did you bow?" asked Max turning around to face Kai.

"Yes," said Kai, "Can I have that drink?"

"Sure," said Max recovering his bubbly attitude.

Max ordered himself that orange thing he had before; called 'Alcorange' and Kai ordered himself a Shandy.

They got their drinks then sat down. There was a moment's awkward silence which Max filled, "Where do you live?"

"Eh," said Kai shocked by the question, "We are on the move, where do you live?"

"Ah," said Max assuming that they lived in a mobile caravan of some sort, "I live in a little town way up north."

Kai nodded and then took some of his drink, "Max?" he said after thinking for a moment.

"Yep," replied Max cheerfully.

"I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can," he said looking at a tall man with long black hair waving at him.

"Ok," said Max smiling but cringing inside. Alone again, he thought. Kai got up and went to see the man. Max looked around then a girl sat down beside him.

"I am Lucy," she said looking at him, "I am Lorene's niece."

"I am Max," said Max shocked, "I am Judy's son."

"Pleasure," she said shaking his hand.

"I am from Rexburg, but I don't suppose you've heard off that," she said again. Max got the very strong feeling that Lucy was flirting with him because she kept batting her eyelashes and every so often, she would look him up and down.

Max shifted uncomfortably, "I am from a small town up north," he said and tried to add casually, "And I am gay."

She looked horrified and then said, "I have to go see…someone," she said getting up.

Max sighed. A Guy sat down beside him this time and he turned.

"I heard what you said and so am I," he said, "I am Sean, Steven's best man. I know that you are Max and Judy's son."

Max smiled awkwardly and said, "How are you?"

"I am great," he said moving closer to Max.

Max noticed that he was at least early twenties, "That's nice," said Max moving back.

"Not as nice as you," he said moving closer again.

"Maxy," Judy called," Come here."

"Sorry," said Max getting quickly up as he moved closer again, "I have to go."

"See you later," said the man winking.

Max waved then turned and walked up to his Mum.

"No flirting," she said, "I told you already."

"He was hitting on me Mum," Max replied, "Didn't you see me moving away?"

"Well," said Judy.

"I am going to go see," Max pained his brain for a second to remember a name, "Uncle William." Max walked away and out the front door. Judy sighed and turned walked over to Uncle William and began chatting.

Max sat outside on a low wall. He took Draceil out of his pocket and admired him in the low light. Max smiled then let her rip. He glowed gently and waited for a command from Max.

Max smiled then said, "Go over to the other side of the car park and back,"

He admired Draceil as he sped over to the other side of the car park.

"Jump up as high as you can now!" Max commanded again.

Draceil obeyed and leapt up about thirty feet in the air before landing softly on the ground in front of Max. Max smiled to himself. How lucky am I? He thought to himself.

**Kai POV:**

Kai strode towards the man that he knew as his Father and hissed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Come Kai," he said and walked outside.

He leapt up twenty feet onto the roof and Kai followed.

"Why are you here Father?" Kai asked again.

"Kai," said his Father, "Can't a Father see his own son?"

"Not a fucked up one like you," spat Kai, "What do you want?"

"Well I need your help," he said sighing, "We are being chased by the Vampire Slayers & co again."

"So what," said Kai turning to look at the sky, "Just kill them, drink their blood like before, and turn them into vampires."

"Well we've tried that son," Kai's Father replied, "But they have put silver plates around their necks."

Kai smirked, they are getting smart, "Well it's not my problem anymore, I have stopped taking human blood, stealing their souls is as wrong as you taking mine."

"Kai," said his Father, "You aren't still sore about that?"

"WHAT?" Kai turned around, "You're the one who fucked up my life by making me into a vampire! You're the one who took part of my soul. Your own son's soul!"

"SHH!" hissed his father, "Be quiet. Any way, you weren't that upset at the time."

Kai looked incredulously at his Father, "You had just drunk my blood, I was sick from blood loss. When I woke up, I didn't realise. Then the vampire instinct took over for a while; I am not taking anymore human souls; I refuse to keep the vampire species alive by taking any more."  
His Father sighed, "Who was that boy you were with?"

"Max," Kai stated simply turning away from his father, "I think he can help me."

"Son," Vayan (his Father) said, "You can never go back, but you can become stronger."

Kai sighed, "No I really think he can help, look there he is." Kai pointed at Max as he sat down and took out his Beyblade.

"What's that?" asked Kai staring at the small spinning top.

"I don't know," said his Father squinting. Even with their excellent vampire vision, they couldn't understand what it was.

Kai leapt down quietly and walked over to Max. He glanced up at his Father who had gone.

Kai sat down beside Max.

"Hey," Kai said, "What's that?"

"Hiya," replied Max happily, "Oh this is a Beyblade. Draceil is my Bitbeast. He is one of four sacred Bitbeast's. Don't tell me that you have never heard of Beyblading."

Kai shook his head and he watched the top continue to spin.

"A Beyblade is," said Max picking up Draceil, "this, it is made up of a base, a weight disc and an attack ring. Some people have Bitbeast's but most don't. Get it?"

"Yeah," said Kai, "But who is Draceil?"

Max smiled then put the Beyblade on its launcher, "This is a launcher," said Max, "and this is Draceil."  
He pulled the ripcord and then yelled, "Come out Draceil!"

Kai looked on in amazement as a large purple beast came out of the Beyblade.

"Whoa," was all Kai could manage.  
Max saw people begin to look so he quickly grabbed Draceil and put him in his pocket.

"Sorry," said Max, "My Mum doesn't like me Beyblading."

Kai smiled and thought to himself, what a wonderful guy this is.

**Normal POV:**

Max stood up and said, "The disco has started."

Kai also stood up and said, "I don't do dancing."

"You will today," said Max beginning to walk inside again.

Kai looked at him, ran and quickly caught up with him, "I will watch and that is my final offer."  
Max turned and smiled at him, "To start with, then you are dancing with me."

"No, I am not, I don't do dancing," said Kai again as they went inside.

Max sighed, "Maybe after a few drinks you will of changed your mind?"

"You never know, miracles do happen," said Kai following Max around his Mum and into the disco.  
Max stopped and looked around. There was flashing, brightly coloured lights and there were people nervously dancing to music. Kai looked at Max who was smiling. He was in his element. Max slowly walked, pulling Kai by his wrist onto the dance floor. Kai walked over to one of the empty seats and folded his arms. He watched Max dance in perfect time to the music. The way he danced made more people come onto the floor. He danced freely, with no inhibitions, moving in time, swaying his body.

Kai got lost in the rhythm of Max's movements when he noticed that someone was walking straight towards him. Kai didn't know who he was but he began to talk to Max. Kai sat up in his seat and watched Max stop dancing. The man tried to put his arm around Max but he pulled away. The man kept advancing then he grabbed Max by his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Kai got up and followed, pushing through people and then broke into a run as soon as he was outside. He glanced around and didn't see them anywhere. Kai ran outside.

**Max's POV:**

Max was dancing. That was what Max loved to do so he was naturally good at it. Max kept glancing at Kai who was staring at him with a contented smile on his face.

Max turned on the dance floor and saw the man who had come up to him earlier walk straight towards him.

"Hey," he said moving uncomfortably close again, "How have you been?"  
Max moved back and said, "Great, you?"

He tried to put his arm around him to pull him in for a kiss. Max pulled away and backed off again, bumping into people. He refused to take his eyes off the man. Max glanced behind him to see where he was going when the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. Max fought against it but he was too strong and kept Max moving toward the door.

He took Max outside and then threw him into the wall.

Max coughed and got to his feet shakily.

"Max," said the man, "You are so pretty, I wouldn't want to hurt you. If you cooperate then I wont."

Max smirked, "Do your worst."

The man's smile faded then he grabbed Max be his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"My worst would kill you," he hissed, red eyes narrowed.

Max felt his back hurt as he pushed him harder into the wall. He began to find it hard to breath as he was pushed harder again.

"Will you cooperate?" he repeated pushing Max harder into the wall still.

Max's vision began to blur, as the pain got worse. He began to feel dizzy and sick. Suddenly he was let go and he collapsed to the ground, panting.

He looked up to see Kai fighting with the man. Max sat up and saw Kai hit him, then dodge, then hit again. Max noticed that Kai didn't get hit once and it seemed like he was toying with the man. Kai noticed Max watching then he hit him hard in the face. The man fell to the ground and Kai walked over to Max

**Normal POV:**

"Are you ok?" asked Kai helping Max to his feet.

Max moved his shoulders then said smiling, "Yep, are you ok?"

Kai looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

"You just kicked the shit out off some one," said Max trying to walk towards the door, "With out getting hurt once."

"Max," said Kai stopping, "I need to talk to you."  
Max turned and looked at Kai, "What about?"

"Sit down," said Kai gesturing to the wall, "It's a long story."

Max sat down on the wall and looked at Kai as he sat down beside him. Kai looked afraid and Max didn't know why, but he wanted to comfort him.

"Max," said Kai, "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else, ok?"

Max looked at Kai's worry stricken face then said, "Yes Kai what is it?"

"Ok then," said Kai, playing with his fingers, "Erm I better start at the beginning."

"Always a good place," said Max smiling at Kai. Kai smirked but carried on with the story.

"When I was ten," Kai continued, "My Dad told me that he was…a vampire."  
Max's face was confused but he let Kai continue.

Kai put his hand on his neck where there was two small, round scars close together, "He explained Vampires and why they suck blood. It's not because we can't help it," Max felt his stomach flip at the word 'we', "It's because it makes us stronger. When we suck people's blood, we take part off their souls. Vampires are people missing a bit off their souls and we suck blood to make us feel whole again."

There was a minutes silence in which Max tried to grasp the fact that there was a vampire sitting next to him.

"You said 'feel whole'" repeated Max, "Wouldn't taking people's souls make your soul whole?"

Kai sighed, "No, it gives up a temporary feeling off being complete again but it wares off and we go back to feeling empty and alone. However, being a vampire makes us much stronger, faster, and have better senses than normal people. The more blood we drink, the stronger we become."  
Max was struggling asking questions but he continued, "Does every father suck his son's blood?"

Kai let out a hollow laugh, "No, it is considered really wrong, but my Father has no idea of right and wrong."

Kai glared at the concrete, Max sighed ask another question, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kai looked at him with is crimson red eyes, "There is no way to stop being a vampire but I think you may be able to help us. There are some good vampires, like me, who refuse to suck blood and put up with the feeling off desperate loneliness, but I don't know how, but I think you could help us."

"What about the bad one's?" asked Max beginning to understand.

"Well, I think that they wont believe me anyway," Kai said.

"Are you really a vampire?" asked Max looking at the boy who had even smiled nicely, but claimed to be feeling unbearable loneliness.

Kai nodded then smiled. His teeth were brilliant white and Max noticed something coming out off his gums. To Max's horror they were pointy teeth growing until they fit snugly in his mouth.

Kai stopped smiling and looked extremely lonely again. Max hadn't noticed it before but he had two small scars on his neck.

"Why were you in a good mood tonight?" asked Max finally trying to get to grips with this.

Kai didn't say anything but kept looking at the ground.

"When was the last time you had human blood?" asked Max sitting around to face Kai.

Kai opened his mouth to speak but paused for a long second, "A week." He mumbled, hoping Max wouldn't hear him.

Max heard him, put his hand to his neck, and looked wide-eyed at Kai.

"Max you don't understand," said Kai turning to face Max, "When a vampire doesn't drink blood for a while, the vampire instinct becomes stronger. When I don't drink human blood for a while, eventually I go nuts and drink blood. I know what I am doing but I can't stop myself."

"Kai," said Max harshly, "Does that mean that if you and I were trapped in a room, alone together, that you would drink my blood?"

"Max," pleaded Kai, Max noticed tears running down his pale cheeks, "I would sooner kill myself, I don't want to hurt you, I want your help."

Max sighed, "How could I help? Every time you don't drink blood for a while, you go psycho. Why couldn't it be someone else?"

Kai sighed turning to face the cold concrete again, "Max, you are not like other people. You have something inside of you that I feel. Strength that no one else I know has. When I am around you I feel whole."  
Max felt happy that he was helping right now, but scared because Kai was a vampire. His body decided to make him blush.

"Kai," mumbled Max turning to face the ground like Kai, "I can't help. I don't have it in me. I am just a boy, who hates black. You need someone who knows about vampires, not someone you decided would help you."

"Max," said Kai sounding shocked, "When I saw Draceil, I knew that you were the only one who could help. You have the power to control an ancient Bitbeast and you say that you can't even stop a boy drinking blood."  
Max looked at Kai who was smiling, he was still crying, but his smile was genuine.

"If I help," said Max, "Not that I a saying that I will, but if I do, what would I do?"

Kai sighed, "I don't know, that's the problem. There is no cure for being a vampire."

"Let's go back in," said Max putting an arm around Kai, "It's cold out here."  
Kai nodded and got up. Max looked at him smiling, almost laughing.

"What?" asked Kai returning the smile.

"Could you put away your fangs?" giggled Max.

Kai did then asked, "What was funny about that?"

Max shook his head, "It's the Alco-pop's, they go straight to my head."

Max giggled all the way in and Kai just smiled awkwardly. They sat down together and Max seemed to sober up. His normal happy-go-lucky attitude was back and Kai really did feel whole for the first time since his father sucked his soul.

Max went to bed at four in the morning and went straight to sleep, Kai sat up on his bed, thinking. For having ten Alcorange's he was surprisingly sober.

**Kai's thoughts:**

I don't know how Max could help me but I think he can. If he can't then I have just let him into a world that a boy like him was never meant to be near. Max has talent; he must have talent to control that Draceil off his. I get a weir feeling when I am around him, and he took the vampire thing well. I am not sure if he can help right now but I think that he will try as hard as he can to make me normal, whole. Whole, what a wonderful word. You really don't know what you got until it has gone. When I am around him, I don't feel empty, I don't feel whole, but I feel, like I do right now, when he isn't here that there is something wrong. Why did Max have to be so happy. It make's me smile. I haven't smiled genuinely for ages then he comes along and I can't stop (Kai ran his hand through his hair). Why did he have this affect on me? Why…(Kai sat bolt upright). It's couldn't be, no, never, maybe…

And at this thought, Kai drifted off into dreams, where anything can, and does happen.

* * *

YAY I LOVE THIS STORY! Well I loved writing it anyway…the ending kinda makes sense if you think about the whole, vampires are people without a complete soul…and the Kai meets Max and he is happy and feels whole…still don't get it?... THEY ARE SOUL MATES!...I hope it makes more sense now and I know what is going to happen…it is gonna be really good…I don't know how long but it is going to be really good

Bubi Grufflump


End file.
